Many types of electronic devices rely on current drivers to provide a regulated level of electrical current. For example, current drivers are commonly used to power laser diodes and light emitting diodes, which perform best when supplied with a regulated or constant current. For high current applications requiring changing current levels, it can be difficult to avoid overshoot when changing the output current level without sacrificing current capability. To achieve fast current driving speed and save semiconductor die area, a bipolar transistor may be used as the output driver device, offering high current capability with high speed operation. However, in applications with low voltage headroom for the current driver, the bipolar transistor approaches the saturation region where it performs more slowly. For example, with laser diodes having a large turn-on voltage the large voltage swing required at the output of the current driver may approach the supply voltage for the current driver, reducing the voltage headroom for the current driver. In addition, inductive loading from electrical conductors such as package bondwire and leadframe, PCB trace, and flex trace can cause ringing at the output of the current driver, increasing the risk of forcing the bipolar output driver device into saturation where it performs slowly.